survivors
by FanGurlz
Summary: Tonto and john find a little Indian girl in destroyed village and take her in, but when they find out that an out law named Ronald Benson wants to sell her as a slave, the Indian and the lone ranger will stop at nothing to keep the child safe! AN: TontoXOC enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Survivors

History repeats itself

"You coming kemosabe?" said tonto as they rode through a river.

John was a little further back in the river. "How much longer till we hit this Indian camp?" he called.

"Just have to cross river and turn corner" tonto called back.

They were on their way to an Indian camp in the desert to resupply. Tonto knew most of the people there. As they turned the corner tonto stopped his horse, his eyes softened and he sat on his horse still as a statue.

"Tonto? What's wrong?" asked john.

Tonto didn't answer and didn't move, john wondered if he was even breathing. John got off his horse and looked to where tonto was staring. When he did a gasp escaped his lips.

Around the corner was the Indian camp, but it had been burned to the ground, bodies of its villagers scattered everywhere. John knew what tonto was thinking- which was saying something- he was thinking of when his village was attacked, and how he had been the cause of it.

"What should we do?" asked john.

"Check for survivors" was the only words that came out of tonto's mouth.

John got back on his horse and took one side of the camp, tonto took the other.

As john rode through the camp looking for anybody who could still be alive, he wondered what kind of person-no, not person monster, would do such a thing!

Suddenly something caught the corner of his eye, he turned to where a deer hind blanket laid on the ground. He swore he'd saw it move, he jumped off silver and walked over to the blanket.

He picked it up to revel a young Indian girl, she couldn't have been no older than eight. She had long black silk-like hair and tan skin, she wore light tanned dress and matching moccasins.

"Do you speak English?" john asked.

The child shied away, but answered meekly "yes."

"Good" john said gently then he called "tonto, I found one!"

Tonto rode over to them, when he saw the young girl he peered at the child, wondering how she could have survived.

The little girl stared back, then she asked john "are you a raccoon?"

"What?" asked john, looking up at tonto.

"You have mask" she stated "so you are raccoon."

Tonto smirked as john took off the mask to show her that it wasn't part of her face.

"Oh" she said.

"What is your name?" asked john.

"anidawehi" she said almost proud.

"anidawehi?" said tonto.

"What does it mean? Asked john.

"Cherokee for angel" stated tonto, he looked at john "come kemosabe, we leave."

"What about adi- adina- the kid?" said john, having trouble pronouncing her name.

"She stay" said tonto.

"Tonto!" shouted john "we can't just leave her here."

"I stay in desert as child" said tonto "can't she?"

"No!" said john.

"Why?" asked tonto.

"Because then she'll end up crazy like you!" screamed john.

Tonto looked between john and anidawehi, he rolled his eyes as the child gave him big, pleading eyes.

Tonto sighed "We take girl" he said reluctantly.

The little girl let out a yelp of joy and crawled onto tonto's horse and hugged his chest.

John laughed "I think she's likes you."

Tonto gave him a look and rode off.

 _ **AN: More chapters to come, kemosabes!**_


	2. 2 wanted

2\. Wanted

The lone ranger, tonto and their newest addition anidawehi, made their way to reds tavern, since the Indian camp was destroyed, they would resupply there.

Tonto looked at the little girl still gripping his chest letting her head rest on his back. He found it both creepy and comforting. They finally made it to the tavern and jumped off their horses.

"So what's your name again?" asked john.

"anidawehi" answered the girl.

"That's a mouthful, do you have a nickname?" he asked.

"anida" she said.

"Good. You see, that I can pronounced" said john.

She smiled.

They opened the door to the tavern and anida ran in, but tonto grabbed her shoulder.

"Stay close" he warned "some men bad in here."

Anida smiled and nodded.

They went to the back of the tavern and up a staircase. Anida looked around unaware that most of the men were drunk and the women were dressed in cleavage showing dresses.

"We're going to see a friend, okay?" said john.

"Alright" said anida.

They came to the top of the stairs and the owner of the tavern, red, sat at a desk shuffling through paperwork.

Red looked up "hello boys." She said then she looked at anida "and girl?"

"anida's her name" said john.

Red got up and stared at her anida stared back.

"Pretty!" she exclaimed.

"Well, thank you darling" red said then she turned to tonto and john "boys, a word."

"What about anida?" asked john.

Red sat anida down on the sofa and gave her a paper and a pencil.

"Draw something pretty" she told her.

Once they were in the back room, red closed the door, a worried expression on her face.

"Red, what is it?" asked john as worried as her expression.

Red sighed "if I were you to I'd get that kid to a safe spot and keep her there."

Tonto and john looked at each other, confused.

Red shuffled through some papers and slapped one on the coffee table, it was a wanted poster for a man named Ronald Benson.

"He's a slave seller" red explained "and he's after that little girl."

"Why?" asked tonto.

"He takes any Indian's he can, grabs them and burns their camps" said red shaking her head sadly "he came in here a week ago and said he was looking for a girl. An Indian girl."

"My god" whispered john "he wants her as a slave!"

"Both of you listen to me" red said sternly "you take that kid somewhere, I don't care where, as long as it's somewhere safe. Ya hear?"

"We hear" tonto nodded.

"Good, now get what you need and get a move on" said red "Ronald Benson has been here a lot in the past few days he might come back."


End file.
